Because love is not always sweet
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Jatuh cinta bukan hal yang mengejutkan bagi Fang, tapi jatuh cinta pada gadis yang telah jatuh cinta pada orang lain bukanlah hal yang dapat Fang sangka sebelumnya. Apakah hatinya akan tetap bertahan pada gadis itu?/ Fall in love? side story / Fang/Ying. [DISCONTINUE]
1. Chapter 1

**Because love is not always sweet.**

**By Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Grown up character, and more.**

**oOo**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

**oOo**

**Everyone said that love can make people's life become ****more ****colorful but for me, they make my life more colorless**

**oOo**

Teman.

Hubungan mereka selama tiga tahun terakhir hanya bertsatuskan sebagai teman. Itu pun bukan karena sejak awal ia ingin berteman dengan gadis itu, hanya saja keadaan membuat mereka berteman.

Hubungan mereka tak pernah lebih dari sekedar status. Tentu kerap kali mereka saling menolong satu sama lain, tapi tak ada canda gurau, tak ada saling berbagi masalah, bahkan mengobrol pun jika mereka butuh saja. Karena itulah ia tidak kaget saat ia menemukan satu fakta bahwa,

Ia tertarik padanya.

Kejadian itu terjadi saat tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah. Untuk pertama kalinya selama tiga tahun, mereka satu kelas. Hari itu sepulang sekolah Ying mendapat tugas piket. Teman-teman satu tugasnya tidak bisa membantunya –yang satu sedang sakit, dua dipanggil oleh guru bimbingan konseling, dan satu lagi meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya. Sebagai teman yang baik, ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Fang. Padahal kemarin kau sudah melaksanakan tugas piketmu."

"Hm. Tidak masalah."

"Awas saja si Alex itu, akan aku laporkan dia besok!" geram Ying pada rekan satu tugasnya yang kabur.

Itulah Ying. Gadis keturunan chinesse sama sepertinya, dengan kacamata bulat yang membingkai kedua iris matanya. Menurut Yaya gadis itu dulunya sangat pemalu, bahkan ia harus selalu menggunakan telpon saat memesan special hot chocolate Tok Aba padahal dia sendiri ada disana. Tapi sekarang gadis itu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang ceria, memiliki banyak teman dan cenderung cerewet.

Fang tak pernah sekali pun berpikir bahwa cara pandangnya pada gadis itu akan berubah. Bahkan tak pernah terlintas sekali pun wajah Ying saat ia memikirkan tentang kata cinta itu sendiri. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja saat sebuah kejadian mengejutkan terjadi.

Ying yang tengah membersihkan kaca menaiki kursi, sedangkan Fang membereskan meja. Tiba-tiba tanah tempat mereka berpijak bergetar hebat. Walaupun Ying termasuk dalam anggota super hero bersamanya, refleksnya masih kalah cepat dari Fang. Ia terjatuh namun dengan cepat Fang menangkapnya.

Sejak awal tak ada niatan dalam diri Fang untuk terdiam dalam posisinya tapi ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata gadis itu, ia tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata itu, kedua iris itu terlihat cerah dan bening. Fang ingin tahu apa jika Ying membuka kacamatanya, apa kedua iris itu akan terlihat lebih bening lagi?

"Um... F-fang?" kedua pipi gadis itu merona dan ia terlihat gugup.

Panggilang Ying mengeluarkan Fang dari lamunannya. Segera ia melepaskan pangkuannya, dan membiarkan Ying berdiri sendiri. "Maaf."

Ying menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi yang tadi itu apa ya? Apa gempa?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Fang asal.

Keduanya pun melanjutkan apa yang mereka lanjutkan setelah menerima konfirmasi bahwa semua sudah aman dari speaker sekolah. Fang memperhatikan gadis itu dalam diam. Semenjak hari itu pandangan Fang pada Ying tak pernah lagi sama.

**oOo**

Sepulang sekolah Fang langsung berlari ke ruang klub basket. Hari ini adalah penerimaan anggota baru. Sebagai senior Fang harus menjaga imagenya dan datang ke ruang klub tepat waktu. Dalam perjalanannya ia melewati lapangan yang biasa dipakai oleh klub sepak bola dan atletik. Semuanya terlihat normal. Lapangan sepak bola hanya diisi oleh anak kelas satu dan beberapa seniornya, mereka akan melakukan perekrutan sama seperti klub basket. Klub atletik pun demikian, tak ada yang berbeda. Tak ada yang dapat mencuri perhatiannya seperti biasa.

Atau setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

Matanya berhenti pada sosok seorang gadis yang rambutnya di kuncir dua. Ia mengenalnya sebagai teman masa kecilnya tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda gadis itu. Kacamata bulat khasnya entah menghilang kemana, tergantikan oleh contact lens bening agar tak mengubah warna matanya. Ia berdiri bersama anggota atletik perempuan lainnya. Memberikan pengarahan pada anggota baru mengenai klubnya.

Menawan.

Mungkin Fang akan terus memperhatikan gadis itu kalau saja rekan satu klubnya tidak menepuk belakang kepalanya kuat.

"Kau sedang apa? Jangan melamun saja disini!"

Fang membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang bergeser dan menatap rekannya itu kesal. "Sakit bodoh!" Fang pun membalasnya dengan menjitak rekannya itu.

Ia hanya tertawa renyah, dan mengusap kepalanya sakit. "Hehe... maaf. Tapi serius, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tumben sekali-" mata rekannya itu berhenti pada anggota perempuan klub atletik. "Oh! Kau sedang mengincar anggota klub atletik ya? Siapa memang yang mau kau jadikan pacar?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku ini playboy apa?" tanya Fang geram. Belum reda rasa kesalnya karena seenaknya dipukul sekarang ia bertanya seolah Fang adalah seorang playboy ulung.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kau kan populer, gadis manapun pasti mau dengan kau. Tinggal tanya mereka pasti jawab iya."

_Kalau saja semudah itu._

"Ayo ke ruang klub! Ketua pasti marah besar kalau kita telat." Fang pun melanjutkan perjalannya ke ruang klub basket tanpa mempedulikan rekan satu klubnya yang merengek minta tunggu.

**oOo**

Kegiatan klub berlangsung lebih lama dari dugaannya. Hari sudah gelap dan jujur saja, Fang merasa lapar. Beruntung ia membeli donat lobak merah kesukaannya lebih banyak dari biasanya saat jam istirahat tadi siang. Fang mengambil donat itu dan bersiap melahapnya namun ia berhenti saat matanya menangkap siluet seorang gadis.

Ying. Sepertinya gadis itu pun harus pulang lebih larut dari biasanya.

Ia sudah memakai kembali seragam sekolahnya, dan contact lensnya telah diganti kembali dengan kacamata bulatnya. Ying terlihat begitu kelelahan. Samar-samar Fang mendengar Ying berkata.

"Laparnya... sayang sekali aku tidak bawa uang lebih."

Fang menatap donat lobak merah di tangannya dan Ying yang semakin mendekat. Tanpa pikir panjang Fang pun memanggilnya. "Ying!" gadis itu menoleh. "Tangkap!"

Dengan cepat Ying menangkap donat lobak merah yang dilempar Fang. "A-apa ini?"

"Itu donat lobak lah. Masa kau tidak tahu."

Ying memutar matanya jengah. "Aku tahu itu, tapi kenapa kau melemparnya padaku?"

_Kenapa? Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu._

"Aku kenyang. Kau makan sajalah!" tutur Fang. Ia pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ying yang terpaku di tempatnya namun tak lama Fang mendengar teriakan.

"TERIMA KASIH!"

Fang tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya saat itu. Ia memberikan Ying, gadis yang tak lebih dari sekedar teman, donat kesukaannya. Donat yang bahkan membuatnya rela memotong antrian dan berebut dengan siswa lain. Tapi jika harus memikirkan gadis itu harus menahan laparnya hingga ia tiba di rumahnya padahal Fang masih memiliki makanan dan uang... itu sama sekali bukan tindakan seorang pria.

Tapi melebihi semua itu, entah mengapa Fang merasa senang. Terlebih setelah mendengar gadis itu berterima kasih dengan senang.

**oOo**

Beberapa hari berlalu semenjak kejadian saat piket hari itu, Fang sadar bahwa fokus matanya selalu tertuju pada sang gadis dengan kuncir dua. Setiap kali ia memiliki peluang, ia akan mencuri pandang padanya. Memperhatikan betapa pubertas mengubah banyak hal dari Ying. Dimulai dari fisik hingga kepribadiannya. Membuat gadis itu terlihat lebih... mengagumkan.

Ia memang tidak bisa mengalahkan Ying dalam akademik –mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin mengalahkannya, tapi ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari apa yang ia rasakan pada Ying. Jika apa yang diasumsikannya tidak salah, maka saat ini ia tertarik pada gadis itu. Sebagai seorang laki-laki. Hal yang normal terjadi saat menginjak masa remaja.

Nova, teman satu klubnya mungkin akan mengatakan kalau Fang tengah jatuh cinta. Seperti apa yang selalu ia deklarasikan saat bertemu dengan gadis yang menurutnya manis, tapi Fang tidak dapat semudah itu mempercainya. Fang tidak akan menyebut dirinya jatuh cinta pada Ying jika ia masih belum dapat memastikan kalau apa yang ia rasakan ini bukan hanya sebatas rasa tertarik saja.

Hari itu sepulang sekolah Fang ingin pergi ke taman –atau lebih tepatnya ke kedai Tok Aba untuk memesan secangkir Tok Aba special hot chocolate, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat warna kuning melintas dengan cepat melewatinya. Hanya ada satu orang yang dapat melakukannya. Ying. Karena penasaran Fang mencoba mengikutinya secepat mungkin, tidak ingin kehilangan jejaknya.

Ia terus dituntun hingga memasuki sebuah hutan jauh dari pemukiman. Ada sebuah pohon yang ukurannya agak lebih besar dari yang lainnya, entah mengapa ia mendapatkan firasat bahwa Ying pergi ke sana. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju pohon tersebut, berusaha agar tak ada siapapun yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Fang tidak ingin mencurigai Ying tapi tak ada salahnya untuk was-was kan?

Benar seperti dugaannya. Pohon itu memiliki sebuah ruang kecil yang terbentuk dari akar-akar yang tak terhubung. Ukuran lubang itu hanya cukup dimasuki oleh seseorang saja dan di dalam sana ia melihat Ying seolah tengah mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Ying?"

Terkejut, Ying secara tak sadar berdiri membuat kepalanya membentur akar pohon tersebut. Gadis itu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit kemudian berbalik. Menatap Fang geram. "Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu! Dan lagi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku bebas berada dimanapun aku mau?" Fang melirik lubang yang seperti tengah di tutup-tutupi oleh Ying. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan di dalam sana?"

"BUKAN APA-APA!" sangkal Ying dengan cepat. Fang semakin curiga dengan apa yang tengah gadis itu sembunyikan.

"Kalau memang bukan apa-apa, kenapa kau sembunyikan?" Fang mencoba untuk melihat ke dalam namun dengan cepat Ying menangkapnya dan membawa pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Jauh sekali.

Gadis itu membawanya hingga ke ujung pulau rintis tanpa memikirkan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan membuat Fang kehabisan nafasnya. Dan ia pun meninggalkannya di tempat itu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. "Haah... haah... apa.. yang disembunyikannya... di dalam sana?"

Rasa penasaran membuat Fang kembali mencoba pergi ke tempat tersebut. Walaupun ia punya firasat bahwa Ying pasti menyembuyikan apapun yang ada didalam sana ke tempat lain tapi ia harus mengecek tempat itu terlebih dahulu. Fang menunggu selama beberapa menit, menunggu hingga ia bisa yakin bahwa Ying sudah pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Tanpa di duga begitu sampai di tempat tersebut dan masuk ke lubang kecil itu, ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia pikir sudah dipindahkan oleh gadis itu. Di dalam lubang kecil yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa agar bersih itu terdapat setumpuk... rajutan. Dari rajutan selimut kecil hingga topi. Mereka memang tidak serapi hasil karya seorang ahli, tapi cukup rapi untuk seorang pemula.

"Tapi... untuk apa dia membuat semua ini?"

**oOo**

_Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa saat kau jatuh cinta maka semua yang ada di sekelilingmu akan menjadi lebih berwarna._

Hari itu Fang berjalan-jalan tanpa arah di taman karena tumben sekali hari ini keadaan sedang sangat tenang. Tak ada tugas, tak ada kegiatan klub, dan tak ada kejahatan yang harus dibasmi. Hari yang indah untuk bersantai-santai.

Di tengah perjalanan, ia melihat dua orang sahabat yang sudah tidak asing di matanya. Yaya dan Ying. Mereka terlihat seperti tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Rasa penasaran membuat Fang menerobos dinding bernama 'privasi', -yah... walaupun sejak awal ia memang tidak pernah tertarik untuk tidak menerobosnya. Diam-diam ia menyelinap dan menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Kurasa... aku jatuh cintam, Yaya." Itulah kalimat pertama yang ditangkap gendang telinga Fang.

"Pada siapa?"

"Um... pada seniorku di klub atletik dulu. Tapi... dia sudah lulus."

Begitu Ying menyebutkan siapa pria itu, Fang memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kisah Ying mengenai siapa pemuda tersebut dan alasan mengapa ia menyukainya. Sudah cukup baginya mendengarkan semua itu.

Tanpa Fang sadari, langkah kakinya membawanya kembali ke rumah. Ia lelah, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya walaupun dalam perjalanan ibunya sempat menatapnya heran.

Rasa sakit di dadanya. Amarah yang bergejolak tanpa sebab. Dan perasaan tidak suka pada siapapun orang yang disebutkan Ying tadi... Fang tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari apa yang tengah ia rasakan ini.

Ia menyukai Ying. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya... ia jatuh cinta pada Ying.

Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa saat kau jatuh cinta semua yang ada di sekelilingmu akan lebih berwarna. Tapi Fang tidak dapat menyetujui hal tersebut.

Karena baginya, jatuh cinta membuat semua yang ada di sekelilingnya lebih kehilangan warnanya.

**oOo**

**TBC**

**oOo**

**A/N: Karena ide mentok, saya stop disini aja. Maaf.**

**Tapi akhirnya... saya berhasil bikin Fang/Ying side story juga XD. Mungkin panjang fic ini bakal kayak yang Fall in love?, cuma bakal jadi two or three-shot aja.**

**Terima kasih bagi yang telah mau menunggu side story ini, dan saya juga ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca, mereview, mem-fav, dan mem-follow fanfic ini –itupun kalau ada.**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because Love Is Not Always Sweet**

**Boboiboy ****© Animonsta**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Grown up Boboiboy, and more.**

**oOo**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**oOo**

**When I think it just some silly crush, the truth is...**** what I feel for you**** is far beyond that.**

**oOo**

Fang bukanlah Nova. Rekan satu klubnya di sekolah menengah pertama. Seseorang yang dengan mudah mengumbar kata-kata cinta pada setiap gadis yang ia temui. Tidak. Baginya butuh waktu dan sebuah bukti kuat untuk menunjukan kalau ia tengah jatuh cinta.

Suka mungkin kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan pada Ying, gadis keturunan china dengan kacamata bulat membingkai iris birunya. Sebagai remaja normal seperti yang lainnya, wajar jika ia menyukai seorang gadis. Dan hal yang wajar pula bagi seorang pria remaja jika ia memimpikan sesuatu yang –ehem- tidak tidak dengan gadis yang ia sukai.

Fang merasa seperti orang bodoh, setiap kali ia bertatap muka dengan Ying hal pertama yang melintas dalam otaknya adalah untuk memeluknya dan mengecupnya seperti apa yang ia lakukan dalam mimpi. Tapi tentu, seperti kebanyakan mimpi, itu hanya bunga tidur dan kemungkinan untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan sangat tipis. Fang hanya dapat menahan air mukanya agar tetap tenang dan terlihat normal. Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai pria aneh oleh gadis yang ia sukai.

"Fang, kerjain tugas kelompok sekarang yuk!"

Pertanyaan Ying membangunkan Fang dari lamunan dan imajinasi liarnya tentang gadis berkamata bulat di depannya ini. "Oh! YA! Tentu! Um… maksudku, boleh." Jawab Fang cepat.

Ying menatapnya aneh sebelum akhirnya ia mengendikan bahunya acuh. "Kalau begitu aku tunggu di perpustakaan ya? Bye!"

"Bye!" Setelah Ying keluar, Fang menjatuhkan dirinya di atas meja.

_Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku bersikap aneh begitu?_

"Mau sampai kapan kau malas-malasan? Cepat kerjakan tugas piketmu!" kali ini panggilan ketua kelas yang membuat Fang bangun. Lebih baik ia segera selesaikan piketnya dan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya bersama Ying. Walaupun sejujurnya Fang sendiri tidak yakin jika ia masih bisa fokus pada apa yang akan mereka kerjakan selama mimpi tentang dirinya dan Ying masih melayang bebas dalam otaknya.

Setelah selesai dengan piketnya dan beberapa pelarian diri dari fansnya yang seolah tanpa batas akhirnya Fang sampai di perpustakaan. Di meja belakang perpustakaan Ying terlihat fokus dengan apa yang ia cari dalam buku tebal di depannya.

"Maaf aku telat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku sudah mulai duluan, tidak masalah kan?" tanya Ying tanpa mengalihkan fokus matanya dari buku tebal tentang biologi di depannya.

"Tidak masalah bagiku. Kau sudah sampai mana?"

"Baru pada soal kedua."

Fang mengangguk mengerti dan membantu Ying mencari jawaban yang mereka perlukan untuk tugas kelompok mereka. Berjam-jam berlalu, dan selama berjam-jam itu pula Fang berusaha keras untuk menghilangkan setiap pikiran aneh yang melintas di kepalanya saat ia melihat betapa seriusnya gadis di depannya ini jika sudah berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Terkadang Fang merasa heran apa yang sebenarnya membuat Ying begitu terobsesi untuk menjadi nomor satu dalam segala mata pelajaran.

"Aaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga! Kita hanya perlu mengklipingnya dan mempresentasikannya minggu depan!" ucap Ying senang saat semua tugasnya selesai. "Kau jangan mengacau saat presentasi nanti mengerti?"

"A-ah... aku mengerti."

Walaupun tiga tahun berlalu semenjak Ying dan Yaya berpisah tapi sifat gadis ini masih belum berubah. Ia tetap saja ingin semuanya sempurna walau tak ada satu pun murid yang bisa –dan berani- untuk mengalahkannya dalam hal mata pelajaran.

Setelah membereskan setiap barang mereka, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Selain karena arah rumah mereka sama, Fang masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Ying.

Selama perjalan keduanya membungkam mulutnya masing-masing. Fang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bincangkan dengan Ying. Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki percakapan akrab sebelumnya, wajar jika Fang tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia bincangkan dengan Ying. Dalam perjalanan ia melihat sebuah kafe yang baru saja dibuka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Mau mampir kesana?" tunjuk Fang pada kafe di sebrang jalan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berani mengajak Ying dengan santai seperti ini. "Katanya donat lobak merah di sana enak."

Ying memperhatikan Fang dari atas hingga bawah. Sepertinya ia curiga dengan sikap baik Fang yang terkesan tiba-tiba. "Aneh. Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku pergi ke kafe. Pasti ada-"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Potong Fang cepat. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Ying berpikiran yang tidak tidak tentangnya.

"Aku mau, aku mau. Jarang-jarang kan kamu mengajakku pergi ke kafe. Sekalian aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Setelah keputusan diambil, kedua remaja itu masuk ke dalam kafe dengan nuansa coklat dan putih tersebut. Mereka mencari-cari tempat duduk karena tanpa terduga kafe tersebut sudah sangat penuh, hingga akhirnya mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk di tengah kafe.

Fang memesan donat lobak merah dan secangkir cappuchino sedangkan Ying memesan red velvet dan secangkir teh susu. "Memang kau mau menanyakan apa padaku?"

Seketika setelah Fang bertanya seperti itu, mata Ying memicing tajam ke arahnya. Ia menyondongkan tubuhnya dan membuat Fang harus berusaha keras menahan air mukanya agar tetap tenang. Posisi mereka sungguh membuat Fang canggung. "Waktu itu kau lihat apa yang ada di dalam pohon itu kan?"

Fang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung. _Pohon? _"Pohon apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Pohon besar yang waktu itu! Yang ada lubang kecilnya. Yang..." Ying menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi dan berbisik. "Yang ada rajutannya itu..."

Fang ingat pohon besar itu. Tapi kenapa Ying bertanya dan bertingkah seolah fakta bahwa Fang melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya itu adalah hal yang paling penting di dunia. Seolah apa yang dilihat Fang adalah sebuah rahasia besar. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku lihat?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar lihat?!" tanpa sadar Ying meninggikan suaranya, mengundang perhatian dari setiap pengunjung kafe. Melihat setiap pengunjung menatap mereka, Ying dengan cepat menunduk dan meminta maaf lalu kembali menatap Fang penuh amarah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku lihat? Kau tidak pernah melarangku untuk melihatnya kan?"

Ying menepuk wajahnya keras. Merutuki kecerobohan yang ia buat. "Pokoknya, jangan katakan pada siapapun soal rajutan itu, mengerti?"

Entah ada setan apa yang tengah berbisik pada Fang saat itu, sebuah ide konyol terlintas di kepalanya. Ia menyeringai dan menatap Ying remeh. "Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh mengatakannya pada siapapun? Ini mulutku, jadi aku bebas mau mengatakan apapun yang aku mau." Tantang Fang.

Ying menjamak rambutnya frustasi. "Pokoknya jangan katakan pada siapapun! Titik!"

Seringai Fang masih terpampang di wajah tampannya. Melihat ekspresi frustasi Ying justru membuatnya senang, dan ia ingin melihatnya lagi. "Tidak mau. Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku."

"Kau ini..." aura mengerikan mengelilingi gadis itu. Aura itu sama mengerikannya seperti ketika Fang secara tak sengaja menyalip nilai Ying. Mungkin Fang sudah salah ambil langkah namun tak lama secara mengejutkan aura itu menghilang dan kali ini wajah manis Ying lah yang menatapnya. Tatapannya sangat manis, persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan ketika dulu ia meminta uang raya pada Papa Zola. _Puppy eyes. _"Aku mohon... jangan katakan pada siapapun..."

_Ugh. Apapun asal jangan tatapan itu._ Fang merutuki dirinya sendiri karena jantungnya berpacu cepat dan entah kenapa pipinya terasa panas. Jika saat ini pikiran liar Fang yang mengusai, mungkin ia sudah menerkam gadis di depannya ini. "Baiklah baiklah... aku tidak akan mengatakannya siapapun."

Seketika Ying menghela nafasnya lega dan tersenyum senang. "Syukurlah."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak ingin ada yang tahu? Menurutku kau tak perlu menyembunyikan hal sepele seperti itu."

Ying memicingkan matanya kembali. "Kalau tidak aku sembunyikan, tidak akan jadi kejutan nantinya." Ucap Ying tapi dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya Ying sudah terlanjur mengatakan apa yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan.

"Kejutan? Kau ingin membuat kejutan? Untuk siapa?" tanya Fang sedikit panik. Ying memalingkan wajahnya. Pipinya memerah. Tiba-tiba kalimat Ying tentang ia yang kemungkinan tengah jatuh cinta pada seniornya itu melintas dalam otaknya. Mungkinkah... "Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, aku akan ceritakan soal rajutanmu itu pada semua anak kelas!" ancam Fang.

"JANGAN!" Teriak Ying. Melihat Fang yang masih tidak ingin menyerah, Ying pun menghela nafasnya. Ia memain-mainkan jemarinya gugup. "Um... sebenernya aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk anak kelas. Sebentar lagi kan kita lulus, jadi aku ingin membuat sebuah kenang-kenangan untuk mereka."

Mendengarnya Fang merasa lega. Ia senang kalau pemikirannya salah. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum simpul. Walaupun Ying itu termasuk gadis yang cerewet tapi ia adalah gadis yang baik. Sangat baik. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi izinkan aku membantumu!"

Ying membulatkan matanya, menatap Fang tidak percaya. "Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian atau aku akan mengacaukan kejutanmu." Ancam Fang sekali lagi dan kali ini Ying tidak punya banyak pilihan selain menuruti apa yang Fang katakan.

**oOo**

Akhir pekan ini Fang dan Ying memutuskan untuk pergi ke mall bersama. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Fang yang memaksa untuk ikut Ying membeli benang wol dan beberapa peralatan untuk rajutannya. Mereka pergi bersama secara diam-diam tentu saja, tidak ingin salah satu teman mereka tahu.

Satu jam pertama mereka membeli benang wol seperti apa yang Ying katakan tapi berjam-jam selanjutnya mereka berjalan tidak tentu arah. Mengikuti kemanapun langkah dan hati Ying ingin pergi. Kadang ke toko baju, kadang ke toko sepatu, kadang ke toko aksesoris, kadang pula ke toko buku. Fang merasa seperti seorang pria yang mengantarkan kekasihnya berbelanja.

-Walaupun sejujurnya ia tidak keberatan jika ia memiliki title itu.

"Kita makan dulu yuk! Aku lapar." Ajak Ying.

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke sebuah restoran cepat saji. Keduanya duduk di dekat jendela dan memakan makanan mereka dalam diam.

"Oya, kenapa kau ingin membuat hadiah kejutan untuk anak kelas? Tumben." Tanya Fang tiba-tiba.

"Yang tumben itu justru kau, tidak biasanya kau mau menolongku aku. Kupikir kau sudah membocorkan rahasiaku."

Fang memutar matanya kesal. "Memangnya kau pikir aku ini sejahat itu."

"Kau kan memang jahat." Ucap Ying santai sembari memakan burgernya namun tak lama ia terkikik geli begitu melihat ekspresi kesal sekaligus tidak percaya Fang. "Aku cuma bercanda. Aku membuat hadiah itu karena aku ingin berterima kasih pada teman-teman saja. Mereka sudah mau berteman denganku dan membantuku. Selain itu... ternyata merajut itu menyenangkan. Yah... walaupun aku masih belum terlalu pandai."

Fang mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi kamu belajar merajut dari siapa? Nenekmu?"

Ying mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan tertawa kikuk. "Bukan, kalau aku belajar dari dia pasti tidak akan pernah bisa. Nenekku kan pelupa jadi aku belajar dari Yaya."

"Yaya? Dia bisa merajut?" tanya Fang tidak percaya. Fang memang selalu tahu kalau gadis dengan hijab pink itu pandai dalam berbagai macam hal –terkecuali membuat biskuit-, tapi merajut? Sebenarnya sampai mana kemampuannya itu?

Ying mengangguk antusias. "Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau dia pandai merajut, tapi dia memang feminime sih... jadi tidak aneh juga." Walau hanya sekilas tapi Fang melihat Ying menunduk sedih. "Tidak sepertiku..."

Fang mengerti. Ying sepertinya tengah membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Yaya, sahabatnya. Dan ia tidak suka melihat Ying menganggap dirinya tidak lebih pandai dari Yaya. Ia ingin Ying menganggap dirinya setara atau bahkan di atas gadis itu, sama seperti saat mereka bersaing dalam hal belajar. "Tapi menurutku rajutanmu itu juga bagus."

Ying membulatkan matanya kemudian tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sebaik ini."

Fang menyeringai penuh kemenangan walaupun sebenarnya hal itu ia lakukan untuk menutupi rasa malu dan senangnya. Siapa juga yang tidak akan senang saat orang yang disukai menyanjungmu. "Heh. Aku ini kan memang baik hati."

"Terserah kau sajalah." Ucap Ying sembari kembali melahap burgernya.

Setelah selesai makan, Ying mengajak Fang untuk pergi ke tempat _rahasia_nya. Ia meminta Fang untuk menyimpan benang-benang wol itu di sana.

"Kenapa tidak kau simpan saja di rumah? Kenapa kau harus menyimpannya di tempat ini? Apa kau tidak takut semua benda ini akan hilang?" tanya Fang beruntun.

"Karena rahasia jadi tidak mungkin aku menyimpannya di rumah. Dan tenang saja, tidak akan hilang kok. Aku menutupnya dengan ini!" Ying pun menunjuk sebuah penutup yang telah di hiasi berbagai rumput dan dedaunan. Benda itu akan menuntupi lubang kecil di pohon itu sekaligus mengkamuflasekan lubang tersebut.

"Cerdas." Puji Fang tanpa sadar.

Kali ini Ying yang tersenyum bangga pada Fang. "Aku memang cerdas."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Merasa seperti sebuhan de javu keduanya pun tertawa lepas bersama. Hal yang hampir tidak pernah mereka lakukan selama bertahun-tahun mereka benteman. Fang merasa senang menemukan tempat ini. Karena tempat ini membuatnya lebih dekat pada Ying.

**oOo**

Berminggu-minggu berlalu dan selama berminggu-minggu itu pula Fang sering membantu Ying dengan _project_nya. Mereka sering bercanda bersama dan tertawa bersama. Kadang kala ia menjahili Ying dengan menyembunyikan beberapa benang Wol, kadang pula Ying membuantnya berlari berputar-putar sebagai balas dendam. Namun mereka menikmatinya dan harus Fang akui, Ying adalah gadis pertama yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Ying. Tidak terasa mereka telah menyelesaikan ujian akhir mereka dan sebentar lagi mereka akan melakukan upacara kelulusan. Seperti apa yang dijanjikan oleh Ying, semua anak di kelasnya mendapatkan sebuah rajutan darinya. Entah itu topi atau sekedar syal biasa. Semuanya merasa senang dengan pemberian Ying termasuk Fang.

Walaupun Fang sering membantu Ying tapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar tahu rajutan apa dan untuk siapa gadis itu membuatnya. Ying tidak pernah menjelaskan siapa yang akan mendapatakan apa nantinya, karena itulah Fang tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Jika kebanyakan teman sekelasnya –tertutama pria- mendapatkan topi atau syal, apa yang Ying berikan padanya sedikit lebih besar. Sebuah sweater tanpa lengan. Ia tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau memberikan ini? Apa kau membelinya?" tanya Fang penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sudah kukatakan kan kalau aku ingin memberikan hadiah kejutan untuk semua orang, dan karena kau selalu bersamaku saat merajut semua ini jadi terpaksa aku menyembunyikan milikmu di rumahku." Jelas Ying.

"Tapi... kenapa sweater?"

Ying berpikir sejenak. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan ia mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya dengan jemari lentiknya. "Hmm... entahlah. Mungkin karena kau telah membantuku. Sudah ya! Aku masih harus menemui Amy. Bye!"

"B-bye!" Fang menatap rajutan sweater tanpa lengan itu dalam diam. Ia tersenyum.

Ia berbeda. Ying membuat hadiah yang berbeda untuknya. Walaupun masih sama-sama rajutan tapi tetap saja miliknya jauh berbeda dari teman-temannya. Dan itu membuatnya senang.

Sepulang dari sekolah untuk melihat-lihat dekorasi ruangan upacara kelulusan mereka, Fang memutuskan untuk melakukan pembicaraan serius dengan Ying. Apalagi setelah gadis itu memberikan hadiah yang berbeda untuknya, mungkin sudah saatnya Fang mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan pda gadis itu. Walau ini hanya sebuah perasaan suka, tapi ia harus mengatakannya.

Fang melihat gadis itu berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Jika berlari mungkin ia dapat menyusul gadis itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah menengah atas tersenyum cerah dan bercanda dengan Ying di depan gerbang sekolah. Wajah gadis itu memerah saat pemuda itu mengusak rambutnya. Mungkinkah...

Fang hanya terdiam di tempat tanpa dapat bergerak hingga pemuda itu pergi. Jika boleh jujur, dadanya terasa sesak dan kakinya lemas. Apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan pada Ying semuanya lenyap begitu saja. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saat Ying menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah berdiri dan terdiam di tempat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"T-tidak ada. A-aku hanya ingin pulang saja." ucap Fang berusaha menutupi rasa panik dan terlihat normal.

"Kalau begitu mau pulang bersama?" tanya Ying. Fang ingin menolaknya, ia ingin sendirian tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Ying. Akhirnya Fang hanya mengangguk dan berjalan di samping Ying. Mendengarkan gadis itu membicarakan tentang upacara kelulusan walaupun pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Fang selalu berpikir bahwa apa yang ia rasakan pada Ying hanyalah sebuah perasaan suka biasa yang dirasakan seorang remaja pria saat melihat gadis cantik nan manis. Tapi sepertinya ia salah. Ia salah besar karena rasa sakit di dadanya terlalu kuat hingga ia ingin berlari menjauh dari Ying.

Ia mungkin... memang telah jatuh cinta pada Ying

**oOo**

**TBC**

**oOo**

**A/N: Saya bikin ini setengah mati. Seriusan susah banget buat ngelanjutinnya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya jadi gak bisa bikin romance. Aneh banget! Kenapa ya? Tapi yasudahlah, gimana? Aneh ya? Kurang puas? Kalau saya sih entah kenapa kurang puas. Kurang greget gitu. -_-**

**Awalnya ini bahasanya pengen dibikin lebih nyantai gitu, kayak pake kata 'gak' dan semacamnya tapi setelah dibaca berulang-ulang... kok rasanya aneh gitu, kayak bukan punya saya. Jadi saya ubah lagi deh. Dan kayaknya ini gak bakal jadi three-shot seperti yang udah saya rencanakan deh. Mungkin bakal jadi four-shot (?) atau mungkin lebih. Entahlah, pokoknya saya ucapkan terima kasih karena telah membaca, mereview, mem-favourite, dan mem-follow fanfic ini. Maaf saya gak bisa jawab review satu-satu.**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because Love Is Not Always Sweet**

**By Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Boboiboy © ****Animonsta**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Grown Up Boboiboy, and more**

**oOo**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**oOo**

**Just for today, I hope that this day never end.**

**oOo**

Upacara penerimaan telah berlalu tiga hari yang lalu dan hari ini seluruh anak kelas satu akan melaksanakan kemping orientasi. Fang tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan kembali satu sekolah dengan teman-teman sekolah dasarnya, terlebih lagi sekelas dengan mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya Fang sudah tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar Boboiboy, Yaya, dan Gopal akan masuk ke sekolah ini tapi entah mengapa ia tetap saja masuk ke sekolah ini. Mungkin ia ingin menghindar dari Ying karena dalam benaknya gadis itu mungkin akan masuk lagi ke sekolah _elite_ seperti saat sekolah menengah kemarin tapi justru yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Ia masuk ke sekolah biasa sama sepertinya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi mereka satu kelas, sepertinya Fang memang tidak bisa menghindar darinya.

Setelah pengumunan dari guru pengawas dan setelah mengambil kertas yang dibagikan oleh para senior, Fang memutuskan untuk mencari rekan satu regunya. Dan seolah dewi fortuna sedang marah padanya atau apa, ia harus satu regu dengan orang-orang yang paling tidak ingin ia jadikan teman seregu dalam kemping ini. Boboiboy dan Ying. Fang tidak ingin satu regu dengan Ying karena ia masih belum sepenuhnya dapat mengontrol perasaanya pada gadis itu. Dan sejujurnya ia sebenarnya tidak begitu keberatan satu tim dengan Boboiboy hanya saja Fang tahu kalau ujung-ujungnya ia dan pemuda dengan topi jingga itu pasti akan bertengkar.

Dan benar saja perkiraannya. Satu jam pertama mereka berhasil menyelesaikan setiap pertanyaan di setiap checkpoint dengan cepat namun akhirnya pada pertanyaan terakhir ia dan Boboiboy mulai bertengkar. Tak ada yang mau mengalah hingga tiba-tiba tanpa diduga seekor beruang besar datang menyerang. Ia sudah bersiap untuk menyerang beruang besar itu tapi Yaya menghentikannya dan akhirnya ia justru diseret oleh Ying berlari menjauh dengan kekuatan manipulasi waktunya.

"Haaah... haaah... kalau kau mau menyeretku... haah... berlari... sebaiknya kau... pikir terlebih.. dahulu..." ucap Fang dengan nafas tersenggal. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal.

Ying sendiri hanya tersenyum tidka bersalah. "Ehehe... maaf. Aku panik."

Setelah mengatur nafasnya menjadi normal, Fang mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia tidak mengenali tempat ini. Jika firasatnya benar maka saat ini Ying membuat mereka tersesat. "Sepertinya kita tersesat."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Ying melihat sekelilingnya dan benar seperti kata Fang. Sepertinya mereka tersesat. "Bagaimana ini?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Fang pun membentuk seekor burung dengan jarinya. "Elang bayang." Dan seekor elang pun muncul di hadapan mereka. "Kita sebaiknya terbang kembali ke kemah saja."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Yaya dan Boboiboy?"

"Tenang saja. Mereka kan bisa terbang, nanti juga pulang sendiri." Ucap Fang santai. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap kumpulang awan cumulonimbus yang siap menurunkan rintik hujan kapanpun. "Dan lagi sepertinya sebentar lagi juga hujan."

Mendengar ucapan Fang, Ying pun mengangguk. Ia naik ke punggung elang tersebut setelah Fang. Awalnya ia berpegangan pada tubuh elang tersebut namun begitu makhluk hasil ciptaan sang pengendali bayang itu terbang dengan cepat Ying memeluk tubuh Fang. Gadis itu memeluk tubuh Fang seolah tubuh pemuda itu adalah pegangan hidupnya.

Fang sendiri hanya dapat terpaku. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan berbagai pikiran liar mulai menyelimuti otaknya. Ia tahu kalau saat ini Ying pasti sedang ketakutan tapi jika Fang tidak melakukan sesuatu agar Ying melonggarkan pelukannya, Fang tidak yakin apa yang akan ia lakukan pada gadis itu nantinya. Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu. "Ternyata kau rata ya?"

Seketika Ying melonggarkan pelukannya. Fang merutuki dirinya karena kalimat itulah yang pertama kali terlintas dalam otaknya. Setelah ini pasti Ying akan membencinya lalu akhirnya-

"Aw aw aw aww..."

Ying mencubit pinggangnya dengan kuat, tidak memberi ampun sedikit pun pada Fang. "Apa yang kau katakan hah?"

"MAAF MAAF... Aku hanya bercanda ok? Lepaskan cubitanmu kalau tidak aku tidak bisa mengendalikan elangku."

Benar saja seperti ucapan Fang, elang yang mereka tumpangi kehilangan kendalinya dan mereka pun terbang terombang-ambing. Ying kembali mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa ia sadari. Sedangkan Fang sendiri terus berdoa dalam hatinya agar ia dapat mengendalikan setan apapun yang ada di dalam dirinya.

_Oh tuhan... tolong aku._

**oOo**

Setelah sampai di perkemahan, Ying segera turun dari elang bayangnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Fang. Gadis itu sepertinya masih marah gara-gara kejadian tadi.

Fang menghela nafasnya. Percuma saja ia berbicara pada Ying saat ini, ia pasti akan diacuhkan. Lebih baik ia menemui guru pengawas untuk melaporkan kejadian yang telah terjadi padanya. Mungkin setelah itu ia dapat menemui Ying dan meminta maaf pada gadis itu –walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin apa Ying mau memaafkannya atau tidak.

Kejadian tak terduga lainnya terjadi. Tepat setelah ia melaporkan kejadian tadi, hujan lebat tiba-tiba turun. Niatannya untuk menemui Ying dan meminta maaf padanya terpaksa harus ditunda terlebih dahulu. Apalagi hujan ini cukup lebat dan tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Boboiboy dan Yaya kembali ke kemah.

Fang terdiam di tendanya. Pikirannya melayang pada gadis dengan kacamata bulat yang selama setengah tahun terakhir berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Gadis yang telah merebut apa yang Fang sebut sebagai cinta dalam dirinya. Ia tersenyum miris begitu mengingat kalau dulu ia sempat berharap gadis itu akan melihat dirinya seperti ia melihat gadis itu namun begitu ia ingat seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat berantakan, Fang tahu kalau ia mungkin tidak memiliki kesempatan.

Kadang Fang selalu berkhayal bagaimana kalau pria itu adalah dirinya. Bagaimana kalau pria yang mengusak rambut Ying dengan sayang saat upacara kelulusan itu adalah dirinya. Bagaimana kalau orang yang mencuri perhatian Ying adalah dirinya. Apa mungkin ia tidak akan semenyedihkan ini? Hanya dapat berkhayal dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"F-Fang..." tanpa diduga suara kecil Ying memanggilnya dari luar tenda. Sepertinya Fang melamun terlalu lama hingga ia tidak sadar kalau hujar sudah reda.

Fang keluar dari tendanya dan melihat Ying menatapnya dengan ekspresi takut sekaligus khawatir. "A-ada apa?" tanya Fang panik. Tidak biasanya Ying bersikap seperti ini di hadapannya.

"Yaya dan Boboiboy belum kembali."

"Apa guru-guru sudah melakukan pencarian?" tanya Fang. Ying mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu kita juga harus ikut mencarinya." Ajak Fang dan Ying kembali hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Ia, Ying, Gopal dan beberapa senior membantu para guru untuk mencari keberadaan dua sahabatnya itu. Sejujurnya ini sedikit aneh bagi Fang. Ia tahu kalau Boboiboy tidaklah sebodoh itu, selain itu Yaya juga bersamanya jadi tentu saja mereka tidak akan mungkin tersesat begitu saja di hutan tanpa bisa kembali. Selain itu kedua orang itu dapat terbang bebas. –_atau mungkin... mereka lupa kalau mereka bisa terbang?_

Cukup lama mereka mencari-cari keberadaan Boboiboy dan Yaya akhirnya Fang mendengar suara khas Boboiboy memanggil-manggil namanya dan semua teman-temannya. Dengan segera Gopal berlari ke arah Boboiboy dan memeluk pemuda dengan topi jingga itu erat dan penuh dramatisasi disana sini. Disisi lain ia juga melihat Ying berlari ke arah Yaya dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

_Tapi tunggu dulu! Apa itu jaket Boboiboy? Kenapa jaket pemuda itu ada pada Yaya? Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara Boboiboy dan Yaya._

"Hei Boboiboy, kenapa jaketmu ada pada Yaya?" tanya Fang penasaran yang ditimpali oleh Gopal.

"Iya. Kenapa jaketmu ada pada Yaya? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Seolah ingat akan sesuatu, Boboiboy melirik tubuhnya sendiri. Walau sekilas, Fang dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi pemuda itu. _Memang terjadi sesuatu._

"Bukan apa-apa. Tadi hujan jadi aku berikan saja jaketku padanya."

"Kau yakin tidak terjadi apapun selain itu? Wajahmu merah loh! Apa jangan-jangan..."

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali." potong Boboiboy. Ia segera berjalan menjauh dan mengikuti kemana guru pengawas akan membawa mereka kembali ke tempat perkemahan.

Mungkin Fang harus menanyakan hal ini langsung pada Boboiboy.

**oOo**

Malam harinya, mereka menyalakan api unggun. Siswa laki-laki dan perempuan kembali dipisah. Semua murid berkumpul melingkar dan saling berbagi pengalaman saat melakukan permainan _checkpoint_ tadi. Hampir semua murid laki-laki menggoda Boboiboy yang tadi tersesat bersama Yaya. Mereka semua memaksanya menceritakan apa terjadi 'sesuatu' saat ia bersama dengan gadis berhijab pink itu namun Boboiboy terus mengelak hingga para senior yang mulai merasa bosan memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya.

Acara berbagi pengalaman malam itu berubah mencari acara bercerita cerita hantu. Satu persatu bercerita pengalaman seram mereka namun Fang sama sekali tidak peduli. Matanya terfokus pada sosok gadis berkacamata bulat yang duduk tak begitu jauh darinya. Tempatnya duduk adalah tempat yang pas bagi Fang untuk melihat Ying dengan jelas tanpa ketahuan kalau ia tengah memperhatikan gadis itu oleh siapapun.

Fang memang tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan kelompok siswi perempuan tapi sepertinya mereka begitu menikmatinya. Ying bahkan sampai tertawa lepas. Manis.

"Baiklah! Pemenang kontes cerita hantu ini adalaaaah... GOPAL!" teriakan salah seorang senior membangunkan Fang dari lamunannya.

Gopal melompat-lompat senang dan memeluk erat sang senior, membuat pria malang itu sesak nafas. Setelah sang pemuda berketurunan india itu melepaskannya, sang senior pun memerintahkan semua siswa untuk membereskan api unggun karena sudah mau memasuki waktu tidur.

Setelah semuanya beres, akhirnya semua murid masuk ke tenda masing-masing untuk tertidur. Salah satu rekan satu tendanya langsung memasuki alam mimpi begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal, satu rekan lainnya mengambil makanan ringan dari tasnya dan satu lagi mengambil PSP dan bermain sambil tiduran. Fang sendiri tidak bisa tertidur dan tidak tertarik melakukan apapun.

Fang benar-benar tidak bisa tertidur. Mungkin ia harus sedikit berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu baru ia bisa tidur. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari tendanya dan seolah takdir sedang bermain-main dengannya, di saat yang bersamaan sosok seorang gadis dengan kacamata bulat khasnya pun keluar dari tendanya yang berada di seberang.

"Fang?"

"Ying?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Ying.

"Begitulah. Kau sendiri? Apa kau juga tidak bisa tidur?"

Ying menangguk sebagai jawan iya. "Kau mau jalan-jalan?"

Setelah Fang menangguk setuju, mereka berdua pun berjalan-jalan bersama tanpa arah. Karena mereka kerap kali berpapasan dengan senior yang selalu menanyakan 'Kalian mau kemana?' akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur umum. Mungkin meminta secangkir susu jahe hangat dapat membuat pikiran mereka tenang dan akhirnya mereka pun bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kalian berdua begitu manis. Pergi kemari bersama-sama hanya untuk meminta segelas susu jahe. Apa kalian janjian dulu?" goda guru pengawas yang bertugas di dapur umum. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum penuh arti pada mereka berdua.

Jika boleh Fang ingin mengatakan kalau ya, mungkin tanpa sadar mereka sudah saling sepakat untuk mengalami masalah tidur dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertemu dan berbagi secangkir susu jahe hangat. Tapi itu hanya angan-angan yang dihancurkan oleh Ying sendiri. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Tidak. Kami hanya kebetulan saja berpapasan."

"Waah... sayang sekali. Kupikir kalian berpacaran, padahal kalian kelihatan cocok. Kalian berdua mengingatkan ibu saat ibu masih bersekolah dulu." Ucapan guru wanita itu sontak membuat Fang dan Ying tersedak. Wajah mereka memerah dan mereka saling bertatap muka. Ying dengan cepat memotong kontak mata.

Saat itu entah mengapa Fang berharap kalau ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadikan kata-kata sang guru pengawas tadi menjadi kenyataan. Tapi seketika memori dalam otakna menuntun Fang pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa Ying sudah memiliki seorang pemuda yang ia cintai. Dan pemuda itu bukan dirinya.

"Ibu tinggal dulu ya? Kalau sudah habis gelasnya simpan saja di meja sana." ucap sang guru pengawas dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan Fang dan Ying yang masih berada dalam keadaan canggung.

Ying masih menolak untuk menatapnya. Ini membuat Fang merasa tidak nyaman. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencairkan suasana canggung ini.

"Ying, maaf soal yang tadi siang."

Setelah beberapa saat, Ying pun kembali menatap Fang. Gadis itu terlihat kebingungan. "Tadi siang? Memang kau melakukan apa?"

"Um... kau tidak ingat?"

Ying berpikir sejenak, namun tak lama gadis itu pun mengingatnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah namun kali ini ia justru kembali mecubit pinggang Fang.

"Aw aw aw aw! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Pembalasan untukmu karena kau seenaknya."

Ying pun kembali membuang mukanya, namun kali ini Fang tahu kalau mereka tidak dalam keadaan canggung lagi. Dan Fang juga tahu kalau Ying sudah memaafkannya.

"Hmm... tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar akan serata itu." ucap Fang dengan seringai jahil menghiasi wajah tampanya. Entah apa yang memicunya tapi Fang ingin kembali lagi bercanda dengan gadis di sampingnya ini.

Mendengar itu Ying kembali menyerangnya. Kali ini gadis itu memukul-mukulnya. Tidak seperti saat ia mencubit Fang, kali ini sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah manis Ying. Mereka saling bercanda gurau, sama seperti saat dulu Fang membantu Ying dengan _project_nya dan Fang benar-benar menikmatinya.

Untuk kali ini Fang berharap kalau hari ini tidak pernah berakhir agar ia dapat terus bersenang-senang dengan Ying tanpa perlu berpikir kalau ada orang lain dalam hati Ying.

**oOo**

**TBC**

**oOo**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this. Work has been stressing me out lately, and I can't even write anything. ****Baru kemaren-kemaren saya bisa ngetik lagi dan saya masih agak-agak gak nyaman ngetiknya jadi gak bisa nulis panjang-panjang (padahal niatnya pengen jadi panjang banget). Anyway, ini chapter barunya****. I hope you all like it.**

**Anyone know where this scene take place? Yup! That's right. Setting ini diambil dari fanfic saya yang terdahulu. Smaller. Entah kenapa pengen aja ambil scene yang itu.**

**Seperti biasa, terima kasih bagi semua orang yang mau membaca fanfic saya ini.**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


End file.
